


My Personal Brand of Lyrium Potion (4 drabbles)

by immortalbears



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbears/pseuds/immortalbears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College/Modern AU. Fenris and Anders are already in an established relationship, and these are four drabbles focusing on the tiny things in said relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Personal Brand of Lyrium Potion (4 drabbles)

**1. who quotes twilight at the other person**

Anders wiggled his eyebrows at Fenris, causing the elf to pause mid-turn, only to turn back around to whichever direction he was facing previously.

"Heeey, don’t turn back around, I was going to say something."

"Okay, let’s hear it." Fenris smirked. Admittedly, he had just done it to get a rise out of Anders; the blond’s face certainly did not disappoint.

"You are my personal brand of lyrium, Fenris."

The elf felt his heart leap to his throat. (Not that it could have, barring some help with his fists and phasing power.) Was the mage confessing? All of a sudden? His first instinct was to go up to the mage and kiss him passionately.

When their lips parted, Anders said with a smile, “You know, I was just quoting Twilight as a joke.”

“ _Twilight_.” The disgust in Fenris’ voice was as discernable as Aveline hitting would-be thugs with a sign saying “DON’T”. He rolled his eyes and prepared to let go of the mage, but Anders was just  _there_ , right within kissing distance, and Fenris wasn’t about to let that go.

 

**2\. who appreciates cat videos more**

"Dogs. Dogs would fling themselves at your enemy and tear them apart should they harm you—"

"I’m not denying that. But look at  _this_.” Anders said, pointing at the infinite loop of a kitten wiggling its butt in gif format.

"That is not at all useful in a robbery. Do you think that little kitty there is going to defend you when you get mugged?"

Anders looked at him straight in the eyes. “Look harder.”

Fenris did. He found himself unable to tear his eyes away, especially since the kitten was wiggling its butt to Anders’ music. After a while, he tore his gaze away, and put one hand on Anders’ shoulder. ”I see your point, but I am still right.”

 

**3\. who spent a hellish summer working in the worst gamestop y** **ou can imagine**

Fenris was hunched over.

Anders could tell that the hunch was different from the usual hunch, because it was somehow more bent than usual. Fenris’ hunch usually came with a sort of swagger (arms out, knees pointing outwards, prickling with the urge to elbow anybody that bumps into him) that sort of tried to make himself seem bigger. This was just the defeated sort of hunch, a hunch which said that Fenris was generally just trying to get one foot before the other and hope that eventually these repeated movements would land him within the general proximity of his bed.

"…You need coffee? Perhaps tea?"

Fenris’ stare usually softened whenever their eyes met, but this time, it took longer than a split second for the scowl to soften. When it did, it just sort of dissolved into a tired mess. ”I need to evacuate this fucking planet.”

"So. Bad day, huh?"

"You won’t believe the number of people I had to tell that certain games were not delayed to personally spite them. Ugh… Why do people think that Gamestop employees have any control over what EA Games does?"

Anders smiled sympathetically, and made tea.

 

**4. who chews on their pencil**

"Lend me your pen." Anders said, shaking his. It had run out of ink - there was no resuscitating the damn thing no matter how much he shook it. He was only shaking it to prove to Fenris that he in fact,  _needed_  a pen.

The elf looked at him, with an expression that generally said no. 

"Please?"

The elf let out a quiet breath - it was the most dramatic that he would ever get with a sigh. “Do not, under any circumstances, chew on the thing. Do not make annoying clicking sounds with the pen. And I would like it returned at the nearest opportunity. When I say ‘I would like you to’, I mean, ‘it is absolutely imperative that you do so’. Got it, mage?”

It was Anders’ turn to sigh. “Of course. Look, the lecturer’s going over the more important bits now.”

"Yes, and you caused me to miss it." 

Anders made a face and took the pen. 

The annoying clicks did not register until the break, when Anders was fiddling around with - to Fenris’ horror - the bloody pen. He watched, in what appeared to be incredibly slow motion, as Anders stabilised the pen in his grip, and shoved the end into his usually adorable, but now absolutely disgusting, mouth.

"You said you would not chew on the pen." Fenris was calm, the same way the eye of a storm was calm.

"I didn't chew on it, I merely... put it in my mouth." Anders smiled. Obviously, he had already forgotten about his promise to Fenris about the clicking. 

Fenris was aware of just how little Anders’ type cared about pens, which was why he was so hesitant to lend him one in the first place. Yet, if he did not lend the mage the pen, he would never hear the end of it. He breathed in deeply, feeling oddly betrayed despite the fact thathe knew he should never have trusted the bloody mage ( _what has magic touched that it does not spoil?_  He thought bitterly) and said, “You know what? Keep the damn pen.”

Anders raised both eyebrows, and smiled warmly. “You’re a real pal, Fenris.” 

The fact that an attractive mage was making kissy faces at him right before class started took the sting of losing a pen off, at least a little.


End file.
